1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to a floor mat system. Particularly, the invention relates to a floor mat system which includes a frame mounted on the floor and floor mat positioned within the frame. Specifically, the invention relates to a floor mat system which includes outer frame members having a ramped top surface and defining a periphery of an area to be covered by the floor mat system and inner frame members which divide the area into wells which receive the floor mats, whereby the inner and outer frame members are formed with a seal receiving recess which receives a seal for selectively preventing water from flowing under certain of the frame members.
2. Background Information
Floor mats are often used at the entrances of businesses for customers to wipe water and snow from the bottoms of their shoes. Conventional floor mats are constructed of a flexible rubber and are formed with a plurality of spaced apart orthogonal ribs which form rectangular-shaped openings. These conventional floor mats require that a recessed area be formed in the floor where the floor mats are located with the edges of the recessed area preventing the floor mats from sliding when walked upon by a customer. The water and snow from the customer's shoes flows through the openings keeping the top surface of the floor mat free of standing water.
Although these prior art floor mats are adequate for the purpose for which they were intended, the business owner must plan for the installation of these floor mats and have the recessed area built into the floor during construction of the building. If these prior art floor mats are merely placed on the floor without a recessed area the floor mats slide when a horizontal pressure from a customers shoes or from strong wind is applied on the mats. Alternatively, the recessed area can be dug out of the floor after the building has been constructed at a great expense to the business owner. Additionally, even when a recessed area has been provided to accept the floor mat, if large mats are utilized, or a number of mats are utilized adjacent one another, the mats may still move within the recessed area possibly causing an unsafe condition.
Another type of floor mat merely sits on the floor allowing the water and snow from the customers' shoes to flow through the openings. Unless these floor mats are surrounded by some type of frame, the water will eventually build up beneath the floor mat and flow back out into the traffic area creating a puddle of water in front of the floor mat where the customers step. If the floor mat is placed within the business owner's store, the water will eventually flow out into the aisles or walkways creating a slippery and hazardous condition.
Also, if the area to be covered by the floor mats is a relatively large area such as the entrance or exit to a supermarket, a plurality of these floor mats must be placed at the entrance way to collect the snow and water from customer's shoes. If each of these plurality of floor mats is contained within its own separate frame, the front floor mats which the customers walk upon first will collect a majority of snow and water while the floor mats closer to the door will be relatively dry. Eventually, the front floor mats will fill with water causing an overflow of water into the walkway or causing standing water on the top surface of the mat.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved floor mat system having inner and outer frame members which extend between and around, respectively, a plurality of floor mats, which frame members attach directly to the floor to restrict movement of the floor mats, in which the frame members include a seal receiving recess formed in a bottom end thereof for selectively receiving a seal and which the mats are easily removable from within the frame to allow the water under the mat to be cleaned up and which are easily placed back in the frame.